


澳耀 | Affection

by BluishMeow



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26893441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluishMeow/pseuds/BluishMeow
Relationships: China/Macau (Hetalia), 澳耀, 牡丹莲 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	澳耀 | Affection

空调送来冷风，抚在皮肤上的指尖却是热的。

王耀有一搭没一搭地按了按王濠镜摸过来的手指，顺着动作划了阵便没再跟上他，懒洋洋地，又打了个哈欠。明明先前睡着了，这会儿又被困顿拉扯着，倒像是情爱后的余韵后劲被无限拉长了，不仅懒洋洋，还软绵绵，比如王濠镜此刻画下的爱抚。

游走的动作似乎确实跟情爱里留下的痕迹不太一样，但王耀无从细数，只顾得上享受。轻柔的抚摸里情欲意味减淡，贴着身体，不紧不慢地释出状态里该有的放松，指尖走过的轨迹却像刻意引导，仿佛有透明的丝线飘飘荡荡，被王耀伸手抓住，扣进指缝时再递回至王濠镜手上，把他往下拉，仰头就是轻轻的吻。

王濠镜在亲吻过后又端详他：小憩后的这双琥珀，仍是盈满了水润的光泽。

这个晚上玩得很疯，算是好好地发泄了一场；王耀调侃男朋友，你这下也累了，下一秒就耷拉着眼皮，手还保持着拉住空调毯的动作，睡着了。

歪在身边的人话说到一半没了动静，王濠镜微微转过来、看见王耀闭上了眼，状态放松呼吸绵长，不由得笑一笑，曲着指节去碰那湿漉漉的眼睫，一触即分，转而给他拉上毯子，很是满足地继续安稳躺下去，抱着他，指尖钻到毯子底下，留下作为代替的吻。

王濠镜闭着眼，捻着王耀的发丝。情事里发梢必然挥出凌乱的弧，或印在枕头上，或蹭过对方肩颈，坐在他腿上晃着腰时发丝也轻轻地荡起来扫过，让王濠镜心尖发痒，紧着喉头，最终难以遏制地又往上顶。王耀这些天把头发留得更长，瀑布一般的发被王濠镜熨帖拨开，被挡在墨色水幕后的王耀抬起头，露出双眼，艰难聚焦。

他还喘着气，从高处的浪潮里降下来，眨眨眼之后对王濠镜笑了笑，像终于迟缓读懂了潜藏的信息，潮热的指尖挨着放在他腿根上的手，懒散地凑上前咬咬王濠镜的嘴角，说再来。

再来的结局就是两相纠缠至在海浪中跌宕，长发在床单上散出泼墨，于层叠浪花制造的褶皱间攀爬，手指是艰难的桨，在施与这场风雨的人身上奋力划动，牵引的红线弯曲环绕。直至指尖被执起放到嘴边，唇舌温暖包裹传来触手可得的热意，神智在此刻终于瞥得一丝天光，鼻尖嗅到的是退潮后尚还湿润的气息，耳畔仍有船桨启动的嗡鸣，不断充盈着风暴潮里起伏动作间的狂热，随后姗姗来迟的细柔浪花，一下一下拍打着水迹，裹挟着过热的细沙，慢慢往回退。

王濠镜习惯了王耀在这种情形里的柔软，往常汗涔涔的后劲里王濠镜会按着王耀的腿，全然裹住王耀在片刻后再次被刺激侵袭时的颤抖；可王濠镜今天没有继续压着他的腿、伏在他身上听他突然反应过来时的喘息，而是自然地接受着情爱后的困顿懒散，躺下去与王耀相对而卧，搭住王耀的腰，看他逐渐回神而后终于望过来的样子。

连续的情欲最是折磨，效果是在停歇后的此刻，最轻盈的触碰都显得格外暧昧缠绵。王耀在闭目休憩时感知到手背上温柔的游移，睁开眼，王濠镜轻轻碰了碰他还泛着潮的脸颊，示意现在要替他清理，却被王耀慢吞吞地按住指尖，潮湿的眼神在说不。

王濠镜情不自禁贴上他的额头，亲密地磨蹭，而后到鼻尖。四目相对，阴影和光亮的界线模糊，但都笃定眼底流光刻着彼此的影子，视线从墨黑瞳仁移转，眼睫到眉骨，至鬓边发际，还有点点未够成型的汗珠。王耀替他轻轻抹一抹额前，又把碎发拨开往后梳，身上笑着的人便又恢复了情事里一同攀至山巅的时刻、微微皱着眉仰起头，难以自控地发出喟叹时的样子。

王耀还懒得动弹，也任由王濠镜又摩挲他指尖，片刻后突然听王濠镜轻声问他：舒唔舒服？

像有些没猜到这似乎慢了节奏的问句，王耀咬着下唇，笑了起来。这样的问答该出现在情欲高涨的时分，带着黏腻的湿意，与同处云端的人相拥时贴在耳畔细密地舔舐而后开口，是最要命的调情。如今被状似不经意地推出来，肉体交缠的气息已然缓慢消退，却有同属云朵的柔软，让人无法拒绝，只想再次沉湎，用亲昵回味此前的快乐，迎接和期待下一刻的完满。

王耀看着那双没有镜片遮挡的眼睛，伸手去摸对方浸在温存里仍泛出诱人暖热的皮肤，贴在他耳边，说话时舌尖几乎能碰上最敏感的地带：“舒服。”

王濠镜听见答案便笑，抚摸着王耀柔软的长发，乌黑发丝凌乱铺开，手指穿过，竟也像最动情的缠绵，丝丝缠绕，不再分开。用手指作梳，缓慢下移触到发梢，把玩一阵便落在脊背，偶尔碰到留下的印子，按揉着打个转，让王耀被刺激敏感得像躲痒一般转过身，王濠镜却又按住他，再次撑在王耀身上。

眼底的涟漪层层荡开。

“中唔中意？”

这次王耀没有停顿，眼睛弯成两道好看的弧：“中意。”

王耀的指尖停在王濠镜嘴角边，将碰不碰，似吻未吻。王濠镜因这一声坚定的喜欢满足地笑起来，是不同于情爱里肉欲的餍足，只有更深的赤诚。见他嘴角扬起，王耀便情不自禁要碰他唇上的纹理，互相润湿的痕迹已然消去，但触感依旧是柔软的，思绪回转间一片阴影投下来，是熟悉的触感，借由舌尖传达，一点一点地吞吃，不愿分离，难以割舍。

吻到最后王耀又闭上眼，睫毛微颤，带一点湿润后的模糊。情难自禁的亲昵之举缓缓停下，王濠镜又在他额头上印个吻，这才躺下来听王耀絮叨，而后看歪在枕头上的人已捱不过困倦的侵袭安心睡下。他便也跟着任神思放空，陷入小憩假寐，在尚且迷糊时按着王耀的手，逐渐感到清醒时也没放开，指尖小幅度地在周围游走，直到悠悠转醒的王耀抓住了他的手指，接受又一番顺势而起的摩挲。

亲吻过后王耀微眯着眼注视王濠镜。不知是想到哪些好笑的事，王耀在氛围暧昧的对视里移开视线，翻身而后别过脸，最后又转回王濠镜伸手微张的怀抱里，还有些恋恋不舍地抓着王濠镜的手。发丝滑落到脸颊挡住面容，王濠镜小心地挑开，看见爱人脸上微笑的弧度仍在继续。

他轻轻啄一口王濠镜的喉结，笑声模糊，似特意引导来人贴近的缥缈云雾，话语却切实地因为肌肉相贴的振动显得尤为真实：“这么黏人。”

“但是你喜欢。”他回答得轻快，不假思索便低下头，去追扬起的嘴角。

一个深吻确实是当下最好的亲昵，来得迅速又并不猛烈，像担心惊动眼前琥珀尚未褪尽的潮湿水汽；而手上的逡巡让水汽再次弥漫扩散，两双腿摩蹭之后交叠，太过轻缓的动作倒像燃着火，太易沉迷，灼伤理智，连替他清理擦拭的举动都像写满欲求。

低头时垂下的额发蹭得他发痒，王濠镜却像定了心思坚持再吻他，唇瓣触感落下时王耀便不受控制般伸手没入爱人的发间。唇舌留下的濡湿却稍纵即逝，紧随其后的是腿上的按捏，力道适中且足够舒服，王耀的思绪却被指尖带着飞远，回忆里光怪陆离，熟悉的触碰在身上送来难以拒绝的暖热，接着才是温柔的嗓音，先这样吧，好不好？

而王濠镜确实说过今晚停在这里不再索要，那些充满诱惑的摩擦与按揉，一半出于坏心眼的调笑，一半出于面对爱人时无法掩藏的情感；至于王耀，他在飘忽的刺激里下意识抓着王濠镜的手，在心里承认，自己在情爱里总是高估了自控——王濠镜又撑在了他身上，温柔关切地看着他，正要抬手擦一擦，王耀便在此时往脸上一摸，又是淌了一脸的湿痕。

王濠镜叹了口气，复又微笑，埋在他颈边缓慢磨蹭。

不闹你了，他说。指节轻点王耀的眼尾，柔和小心得也像亲吻。

清理的举动太熨帖，王耀在动作停了好一会儿后仍懒洋洋地趴着，直到王濠镜示意把他扳过来，他才翻了身。

看着王濠镜伸长了手抽出纸巾，王耀递去询问的眼神。王濠镜端详了好一阵，终于笑着开口：“给你擦擦眼泪。”

竟在这等着他。

不等王耀反驳这是待他如稚子，王濠镜已径自开始一点点擦拭，又加了湿巾，清清凉凉。王耀浸在清凉触感里放弃对他再说些什么，用纵容接受对方同样的宠纵。王濠镜终于停下来，心情很好似的，又拿来画着熊猫图案的眼罩，轻松地给王耀戴了上去，顺带再一次抚摸乖顺垂落的柔软长发。

他关了灯，捏一捏王耀的手心，轻声道了晚安。

黑暗里，王耀支起身子，借着熟悉与直觉，顺利在他嘴角边留下了晚安吻。

Fin.


End file.
